Ce qui me touche
by eric clutter
Summary: Chanson de la comédie musicale Cléopâtre interprétée par Christopher Stills. Kratos est parti pour Derris Kharlan et il se remémore le voyage et surtout Lloyd... son fils... son amant.


**Les personnages appartiennent à Namco. C'est une chanson chantée par César.**

_Ce qui me touche_

Il neige... comme ce jour-là où on avait discuté de ta mère. Cette brève entrevue fut courte pourtant j'avais passé un agréable moment avec toi. Ce ne fut pas le seul instant confortable, il y en a eu d'autres. Celui-ci reste parmi mes préférés...

_Traverser de longs déserts. Me relever à bras le corps. _

Depuis toutes ces années, j'ai bataillé sans relâche. Sans me laisser aller, je demeurais fort et inébranlable.

_Quand parfois, tout reste à refaire_

Je croyais avoir tout perdu... ma femme Anna... et toi, mon fils... Lloyd...

_Être seul, face au dehors_

J'avais des amis dans le Cruxis mais mentalement j'étais seul et sans vrai compagnons.

_Entendre ce qu'on dit de moi. Le pire du mal, l'éloge du bien._

J'étais avec vous et contre vous. Malgré ça, je vous apportais mon aide comme je le pouvais.

_Laisser derrière moi les pas. D'un homme à l'ultime destin._

J'ai fini par laisser mon passé derrière moi. Je ne l'ai pas oublié mais il n'est plus le fardeau que je traînais avec moi.

_Est-ce que cela me touche vraiment ?_

Une séparation requise... j'en souffre autant que toi mais c'était nécessaire pour l'avenir du monde.

_Ce qui me touche, c'est toi. Et le bruit de tes pas._

Ma première impression sur toi ne fut pas très positive. Tu avais l'air d'un gamin qui cherchait à faire l'intéressant. Pourtant, je t'ai quand même protégé et tu étais mon fils...

_Ce qui fait mal, c'est toi. Quand tu es loin de moi._

Plus tard, je suis devenu ton maître d'armes. Tu avais beaucoup à apprendre et tu ne flanchais jamais sous la difficulté de mon enseignement. Tu comparais ton père à un grand frère, je trouvais ça plutôt flatteur seulement tu ignorais encore qui j'étais.

_Ce qui me brûle, c'est ta peau. Quand d'autres en rêvent trop._

Je savais que je devrais te trahir, une brûlure croissait dans mon coeur. Je ne laissais rien paraître de moi-même ainsi notre aventure se déroula sans encombre.

_Ce qui fait peur, c'est tes envies. Quand je n'en fais plus partie._

Je craignais que tu me rejettes après ce que je t'ai fait subir mais tu n'en fit rien.

_Autour des ombres infidèles. Risquer ma vie à chaque instant._

Yggradsil me surveillait continuellement et je marchais sur un fil peu stable. J'encourais le danger de me faire tuer, pourtant cela n'ébranlais pas ma détermination à vouloir t'aider.

_Et pendant que d'autres sommeillent. Gagner du terrain et du temps._

Un soir de neige, nous avions discuté d'Anna sur un balcon.

_Traverser de longs déserts. Me relever à bras le corps._

Je comprenais que tu aies du mal à écouter mes paroles sans les contester. Néanmoins, tout ce que j'ai dis était vrai, tu le savais. La vérité est dur à accepter mais il faut savoir y faire face pour pouvoir continuer à avancer.

_Quand parfois, tout reste à refaire _

Lorsqu'on perd quelqu'un, on ne peut ramener cette personne_. _Notre monde a perdu ses couleurs... Il fut peint de blanc, exactement comme la neige...

_Être seul, face au dehors_

Ces mots me vinrent à l'esprit en contemplant le paysage vêtu de blanc. Je marchais sous la nuit enneigée et tu m'avais aperçu.

_Est-ce que cela me touche vraiment ?_

A ce moment, nous étions ennemis mais nous avions quand même discuté ensemble.

_Ce qui me touche, c'est toi. Et le son de ta voix._

Je t'avais souris, tu ne me détestais pas malgré ma trahison. Rien que ce détail m'assurait que tu m'aimais encore.

_Ce qui fait mal, c'est tes bras. S'ils s'ouvrent à d'autres que moi._

Je n'ai pas voulu un instant te faire du mal mais je n'avais pas le choix. Ce que j'ai fait était à contrecœur.

_Ce qui me tue, c'est ton cœur. Quand ses battements me leurrent._

Les flocons de neige qui tombaient sur mon manteau donnaient un beau tableau. Ça donnait l'impression que la neige était peinte sur un fond sombre.

_Ce qui fait mal, c'est tes envies. Moi le témoin de ta vie._

Tu te souvenais de ce que je t'avais raconté dans ton enfance et tu me l'avais répété : « Peut-être que nous aussi, on est comme la neige. Les humains et les demi-elfes ne voient souvent que leurs différences mais en les ressemblant... En fait chacun est différent, et personne n'est le même qu'un autre. Moi aussi, en moi, je ne suis qu'une forme. » Lloyd...

_De tes envies._

Tu sais corriger tes erreurs. C'est la grande différence entre toi et moi. Tu es encore jeune... pourtant tu peux te montrer plus fort que moi dans bien des domaines.

_De ta vie._

Peu importe la façon, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de t'aimer. Un père qui aime son fils à ce point... ce n'est plus de l'amour paternel... Je m'intéresse à toi en tant qu'homme et pas comme mon fils.

_De tes envies._

Malgré mon expérience à travers tout ces siècles tu n'as cessé de m'étonner.

_Ce qui me touche, c'est toi. Et le son de ta voix._

On s'est parlé franchement sous le crépuscule de la nuit. Je te tenais dans mes bras, une étreinte chaleureuse, affectueuse et... un baiser langoureux qui scellait nos sentiments réciproques.

_Ce qui fait mal, c'est tes bras. S'ils s'ouvrent à d'autres que moi._

Bien sûr, tu vas me manquer. Ce n'est pas un adieu, c'est un au revoir.

_Ce qui me tue, c'est ton cœur. Quand ses battements me leurrent_

Tu as un coeur noble, Lloyd. Le monde aura besoin d'un homme tel que toi. Tandis que moi, je m'occuperais de Derris Kharlan.

_Ce qui fait mal, c'est tes envies. Moi le témoin de ta vie._

Ce périple fut riche en bien des choses pour moi. On peut avoir vécu 4000 ans sans pour autant savoir tout de soi. Il n'y a pas plus difficile personne à connaître que soi-même. Je me suis surpris à apprécier la compagnie de notre groupe et vous apprécier comme de vrais amis. J'ai également retrouvé mon fils que je pensais avoir définitivement perdu...

_Ce qui fait mal, c'est toi._

A la fin du voyage, nous devrons nous combattre, je le savais depuis le début.

_Ce qui fait mal, c'est toi._

Notre affrontement restera le plus exceptionnel de tous ceux que j'ai réalisés durant tout ces siècles. Combattre son propre fils... tu n'étais encore qu'un apprenti escrimeur lors de notre rencontre. Tu es parvenu à devenir un épéiste de grande envergure.

_Ce qui me tue, c'est toi. _

Tu m'as battu à plate couture, une défaite cuisante. Tu aurais du m'achever mais tu t'es abstenu de porter la coup fatal. « J'ai battu Kratos, l'ange qui nous a trahis mais j'épargne le héros de l'ancienne guerre qui nous a soutenu pendant notre quête. » Oui, j'ai perdu à tous les niveaux contre toi.

_Ce qui fait mal, c'est tes envies. Moi le témoin de ta vie. _

Je suis fière de toi, mon fils. Ne meurs pas avant moi Lloyd, sinon, comment pourrions-nous retrouver ?


End file.
